


Quality kiss time

by GoblinMarbles



Series: Infidget inhibitor AU [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Neck Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 16:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoblinMarbles/pseuds/GoblinMarbles
Summary: Finally some quality kissing time with the boyfriends





	Quality kiss time

Gadget looked down shyly, he was nervous, being this close to Finn wasn't uncomfortable, they have kissed before, and definitely touched, but this was about to be a full blown make-out session, the wolf wanted it of course, but he had never done this before and was certainly not ready to go any further than that.  
This had started when Gadget came out with a pink shirt with a decal of 'sanic' on it, Finn had laughed and told him to take it off, to which Gadget had taken a challenge that led to Finn tackling him down with kisses and taking off the shirt himself.  
When Gadget signaled for Finn to stop,he did, he didn't dare cross gadgets boundaries, you see, Gadget doesn't talk really, so his hand signs and signals help a lot, but his jackal boyfriend was still learning.  
there has been one time where he didn't stop when he signaled, so gadget had smacked him. Finn apologized, and said he had deserved it, but the wolf still felt bad.

But anyway, back to the present;

"You ok with this?" The jackal stopped and asked for permission, but instead of signaling to him, Gadget had just pulled him into a kiss.  
Needless to say, Finn took this as a yes.  
His hands traced up his sides and Gadgets tail wagged hard and pressed his face onto his boyfriend's more, eventually he flipped them both over, the wolf was taking control now.  
They had stopped kissing, Finn's head against the floor, giving a stupid sly smirk that made gadgets heart flutter but at the same time annoying him enough to flick his nose  
"Hey--!"  
Gadget laughed and felt his hands through Finn's abdomen, through his soft but hard abs fresh from work-outs and physical therapy he had been on since the ruby disposal.  
He had honestly wanted to touch those suckers for a looong while now.  
Finn seemed to be enjoying it, giving out a small hum in appreciation before he reached up to guide Gadgets face to his own, continuing what he had started, now locking him in with his long tail wrapped around them both, to which Gadget did not object.  
They kissed each other for awhile while exploring each other in a shy fashion, then the Jackal moved to his boyfriend's neck to kiss and nibble on as they sat up together now.  
Gadget had really loved this part, and had been enjoying it thuroughly, showing by squeezing Finns hair in his hands and making slight whines-- all until Finn had to ruin it by giving him a small but hard claiming bite on his shoulder, Gadget gave a yelp and Finn looked at him with one of the most smug faces he's ever seen,  
"What~?"  
Gadget on the other hand snorted and gave him something he didn't like, he tugged at his hair.  
Finn overdramatically gasped as his boyfriend giggled and held him close  
"If you get to do that then I get to touch your butt in public"  
Even though gadget didn't want that, he couldn't stop laughing, and Finn found this incredibly adorable as he teased him more  
"Maybe we can throw that shirt away, or better yet- burn it." He then gasped again "I bet you're going wear it juuust to make me take it off you, huh?"  
Gadget smirked through his laughing and shrugged  
"Aaah I knew it, come here"  
They kissed for a couple more minutes, both giggling like children and enjoying each other  
"You know ...I wouldn't mind that all that"


End file.
